the_warriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
The second season of Netflix's The Warriors, which consists of 16 episodes, aired between October 3, 2017 and March 27, 2017, at 9/8c. Season Summary This season involves pain, hopelessness, and darkness. Shawn helps Arnal create special people by feeding them demon blood, the people include Rebecca Carpenter, Ariel Baker, Mindy Newton, Ellie Pratt, Aiden Baldwin, Blake Morton, James Hopkins, and Michael Pierce. Arnal gets in contact with a demon named Sara to send a message to Jayden. Logan tries to convince Grayson to keep fighting but Grayson tells her that the angels have given up ever since many of the angels have been killed by Shawn. Logan tells Grayson not to blame Shawn and to blame her. Grayson announces to the other Warriors that they will surrender. West does not take this lightly and takes matter into her own hands by getting answers out of the demons but if they don't tell her, she kills them. After being scratched by a demon at the end of the first season finale, Kyle starts to see his dead friends and shows his more angrier side. Jayden starts to see visions of herself killing her friends. Peyton starts to have nightmares of his past and becomes hopeless. Kyle stops seeing his dead friends and the others start to believe they can stop the war. Logan convinces Grayson and the angels to fight in the war. James, Michael and Ellie are killed. Rebecca overhears Arnal's plan to kill The Warriors. Rebecca tells Mindy and Aiden Arnal's plan and they escape. Shawn overhears this and tells Arnal. Arnal tells Shawn, Ariel and Blake to kill them. Rebecca, Mindy and Aiden tell The Warriors Arnal's plan to kill them. Shawn can't bring himself to kill his friends but Blake kills Mindy and Quinn, leaving the others heartbroken (affecting Logan, Rebecca and Aiden the most). West tells Kyle to help her kill Arnal but Kyle tells her that she is doing it for herself and not for the others. West convinces Sam to help her kill Arnal and they leave. West and Sam arrive at Arnal's home but Sam says she'll look out for her while West kills Arnal but not before kissing West. West enters Arnal's home but is stopped by Blake. West tells him to move or she will kill him. Blake tells her to kill him and West goes in for the kill but Shawn throws her to the wall, knocking her unconscious. Once West wakes up, Arnal tries to get information from West but West decides not to tell him. An explosion is heard and it injures some of the demons and Blake. Sam caused the explosion and tells Arnal to give her West. Arnal lets West go and West and Sam leave. Sara then appears in Clearidge and tells The Warriors that Arnal is hard to defeat and that they're not all going to survive. The Warriors say they will risk their lives to stop the war and Sara joins the fight. Blake dies from his wounds and this leads Ariel to fight alongside Arnal. Ariel goes to The Warriors' home to kill them but kills Austin instead. West has a breakdown and Logan tries to heal Austin's wounds but doesn't have enough power to bring her back since she died. West goes back to Arnal's place to kill him with a dagger. West throws the dagger at Arnal but Shawn jumps in the way and is stabbed in his chest. West is shocked that she killed her friend and runs back to the others. The others talk to Logan about trying to resurrect Austin and convinces her to try again. Logan successfully resurrects Austin and West hugs Austin. West then tells Logan that they have to talk. Logan cries over Shawn's death. West apologizes for Shawn's death but Logan blames Arnal. Arnal resurrects Shawn and tells him to kill The Warriors and Shawn agrees. Shawn arrives in Clearidge and warns them to leave Clearidge. Logan says "We're not abandoning Clearidge. This is our home. We're a family and you're a part of it too. Please. Come home." The Warriors are attacked by Ariel and a few demons. Kyle is shot in the chest by Ariel, killing him. West starts to break down into tears and Logan resurrects Kyle. Sara tells them they have to leave before Arnal strikes again. Logan realizes Jayden is missing. Jayden wakes up to find Arnal and Ariel in the room. Arnal tells her that she must join him in his army but she denies the offer. Arnal tells her that "I did something to you. You might want to be careful on what you do." Arnal leaves and Jayden escapes to find Arnal. The Warriors then come to rescue Jayden and split up to find her. Logan and Sara bond. Grayson gives Peyton advice. West and Sam talk about their first kiss. Kyle and Rebecca bond and share their first kiss. Jayden comes face to face with Arnal and stabs him in his shoulder but in reality she stabbed West. Jayden gets on top of West (thinking it's Arnal) and tries to stab her again but Sam knocks her unconscious. Arnal sets them free and wishes them good luck. Throughout the whole time The Warriors brought Jayden home, she thinks they are all Arnal. Jayden is getting worse and the others try to find a way to stop it. Logan, Shawn, Kyle and West try to reason with Arnal to fix Jayden but Arnal tells them that the only way to fix Jayden is for her to kill them. They race back home to tell the others but it is too late. Jayden killed Peyton. Lucy is revealed to be alive and resurrects Natalie as they must join Arnal. The Warriors have a funeral for Peyton and Jayden leaves Clearidge. Main Cast *Lyndsy Fonseca as Logan Jones (16/16) *Lenny Platt as Shawn Davis (16/16) *Nick Robinson as Kyle Fletcher (16/16) *Willa Fitzgerald as West Fuller (16/16) *Rob Raco as Grayson (16/16) *Austin Nichols as Arnal (16/16) *Kat Graham as Jayden Weaver (14/16) *Jack Falahee as Peyton Johnston (13/16) Recurring Cast *Adelaide Kane as Sam Hayes (16/16) *Katherine Langford as Rebecca Carpenter (16/16) *Aimee Teegarden as Ariel Baker (16/16) *Michael Johnston as Aiden Baldwin (14/16) *Ashley Benson as Austin Fuller (12/16) *Austin Butler as Blake Morton (10/16) *Aly Michalka as Quinn Samuels (9/16) *Olivia Holt as Mindy Newton (9/16) *Brittany Curran as Ellie Pratt (8/16) *Bianca A. Santos as Montana Sanchez (7/16) *Max Ehrich as Elliott Gordon (7/16) *Chord Overstreet as Alex Patterson (7/16) *Jamie Chung as Yumiko Chen (7/16) *Camille Luddington as Shannon Hall (7/16) *Dove Cameron as Taylor Arnold (7/16) *Arielle Kebbel as Sara (6/16) *Tyler James Williams as Michael Pierce (6/16) *Jenna Dewan Tatum as Natalie (5/16) *Minka Kelly as Lucy (5/16) *Graham Phillips as James Hopkins (5/16)